


Dress You up in My Love

by runicmagitek



Series: Aerti Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Spoopy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Tifa promised Barret to take Marlene out trick-or-treating, but that also means they need to be back in time for Tifa's Halloween bash at 7th Heaven. All of that is (almost) thrown out the window when a lovely lady greets them during their ventures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - neon / trick-or-treat / sometimes and always/ lacuna: a blank space or missing part

“Tifa! Hurry! If we don’t leave soon, we’re going to miss all the thundaja gummies!”

She paused, gripping the handle of the fourth drawer. “Give me a minute!”

“You said that ten minutes ago!”

She facepalmed and groaned. Not that Marlene was wrong, but the predicament they were in earned the reaction. She promised Barret weeks ago that if this recent AVALANCHE mission ran late, then she’d take Marlene trick-or-treating. That was, however, under the premise such a scenario was highly unlikely and now Barret was over two hours late and Tifa hadn’t finished her cleaning for 7th Heaven’s annual Halloween bash and she couldn’t find the damned rest of her costume for—

“_Tifaaaaaa_!” Marlene hollered from outside, no doubt pacing at the bottom of the steps.

“In a minute!” she called back, enunciating each word.

Tifa chucked the drawer across her room. Clothes scattered and piled on the floor. Still no sign of the white cocktail dress she usually paired with the outfit. She pinched her nose. Why, of all days, did this happen now? _I guess I__’ll have to improvise,_ she thought.

Amidst the disarray, she plucked a suitable alternative to slip on. Tifa stuck out her tongue at herself in the mirror. Nothing said sex appeal like a baggy, off-white hoodie and mismatched gym shorts. _Whatever. I can clean myself up later._ She completed the look with a harness containing a pair of purple wings and a black headband sporting triangular white ears and a pompom. Once finished, Tifa rushed out and stumbled down the stairs to 7th Heaven proper.

“There you are!” Marlene said. She bounced in place, the feathers on her costume swaying. “Can we go now?”

Tifa glanced at a nearby clock and restrained the urge to eyeroll. “Yeah, we’re good, kiddo. You got everything?”

“Yup!”

She looked Marlene over. If Tifa had any knack for sewing, she might have been able to salvage more of the costume; some seams tugged open, several feathers drooped, and the overall fabric rubbed thin, but a cheap, secondhand costume was better than no costume. “Are you warm enough in that? I know it gets colder down here when—”

“I’m fine! Can we go now?”

Tifa combed through a supply closet. “Hey, do you know if daddy took my flashlight?”

“We don’t need that! Come on, Tifa, we’re going to be late.”

“We’re not parading the slums at this hour without a flashlight!”

Marlene audibly groaned and stomped to the closet. “It’s right there.”

_Yeesh, right in front of me. I__’m going to need a drink tonight more than I thought I would. _She tested the switch, tension sliding off her shoulders once the light flickered on; hunting batteries—the _right_ batteries, at that—were _not_ on her already growing to-do list.

“Can we go _now_?!” Marlene gestured to the door.

Tifa’s lips quirked. “I thought chocobos had beaks.”

Marlene gasped. “Oh no! Hang on!” She bolted to the employee bathroom while yelling, “Don’t leave without me!”

In that brief reprieve, Tifa leaned into a wall and exhaled. Between the progress AVALANCHE was making and business booming with her bar, she forgot more often than not to slow down and breathe. She berated herself in those moments of inaction, as fleeting as they were; she could use her time more wisely and advance her career and activist efforts.

For her sake and Marlene’s, she tried to release those toxic tendencies. Tonight was supposed to be fun and magical. She wanted Marlene to fill that pillowcase to the brim with candies and sweets they otherwise could never afford. She also wanted to return before the party started. Another sigh escaped her; it was going to take a miracle to ensure the night went without a hitch.

Marlene barreled out of the bathroom and jumped in front of Tifa. “Found it!”

Tifa snickered at the oversized beak on her nose, held together by an elastic cord. “There we go!” She flipped Marlene’s hood over her head, completing the chocobo guise. “_Now_ we’re good to go.”

“Yeah!”

An array of sounds bombarded Tifa as they exited 7th Heaven. Costumed kids overran the streets with their chaperones, laughing and skipping along in search of treats. Cobwebs coated the dilapidated buildings and electronic candles flickered in every window. The sparse, cheap neon lights always present in the slums were traded for autumn hues; for once, it had its charm, something the pristine metropolis above couldn’t recreate for the holiday.

Intermixed in the rowdy crowd were adults in costumes of their own, far more horrific than the cutesy guises the children took on, or in some cases, far too risqué to be allowed in public. But with the Wall Market one sector over, Tifa wasn’t shocked anymore. It was just a matter of keeping Marlene distracted; she doubted Barret wanted questions about garter belts and bustiers from his daughter at this age.

But criminals didn’t take the night off for the sake of the children on a holiday. Tifa kept a wary eye on their surroundings; if anyone looked at Marlene the wrong way, they were going to kiss Tifa’s fist and then the pavement in two seconds. Being a girl wasn’t easy in Midgar, no matter the age. The longer Marlene could be oblivious to that fact, the better.

Though making sure she stayed on the same path as Tifa was already proving to be difficult. Tifa jogged after her when she veered from the packed street. “Marlene, where are you going?”

She pushed her hood up enough to look at Tifa. “Um, to Sector 5?”

_To Sector__…._ Her eyes widened. “What?! Marlene, that’s at least a half-hour walk!”

Marlene stomped her feet and pouted. “But they have the best candy! They _always_ do!”

Tifa perched her fists on her hips. “Nu-uh. No way. I need to be back at 7th Heaven before nine and that’s _not_ going to happen if we take a road trip to Sector 5.”

“But Daddy brings me there every year!”

“Well, daddy’s not here right now and we are _not_ going to Sector 5, definitely not at this hour! We can get plenty of candy in the neighborhood—”

Tears glossed over those eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she sniffled. Tifa’s heart plummeted, but by then, it was too late. Marlene broke out into sobs, bringing her yellow feathered-sleeves up to rub her eyes.

“Oh, Marlene.” Tifa dropped to her knees, ignoring the stares random parents shot in her direction. “Hey, it’s alright—”

“Why is Daddy always gone?!” she said through a string of cries. “He’s _never_ around for anything anymore!”

Oh, to be a kid and exaggerating the truth. Everything was always or never. No sometimes or maybes or sort ofs. Regardless, each cry stabbed Tifa in the chest until she pouted with Marlene.

“Daddy’s really busy and I’m sorry he can’t be here right now.” She rested gentle hands on Marlene’s shoulders. “But we got to make the most of this, yeah? We’re both dressed up and ready to go, so—” She ducked down to catch Marlene’s eye, who promptly covered her face despite peeking through her fingers a second ago. “—how about this: let’s go to Sector 5—”

“Really?!” Marlene jerked her head back with a gasp.

“_But_!” Tifa held up a single finger and furrowed her brow. “I want some of those firaga balls from Mrs. Spitz.”

Marlene blinked and scrunched up her face. “You mean that creepy old lady who gets her home toilet papered every year?”

“Oh yeah. That’s the one.”

Marlene stuck out her tongue. “Blech! I hate those! Why get those when she has caramel apples?”

“Nope. Not this year.”

Marlene’s mouth twitched about, as if deep in thought. Then she nodded. “Okay. It’s a deal.”

They shook on it for good measure and by the time Tifa stood, Marlene resumed walking, not a tear in sight. Tifa smirked. If Marlene was happy, then Barret was happy, which meant it would be easier to rope him into last-minute chores. That is, if they made it in time.

Tifa kept close to Marlene as they wove through the tight alleys bound for Sector 6. The most direct route cut through the Wall Market, which Tifa intended to keep Marlene far away from, even if it added extra time to their trip. Marlene hummed and skipped, oblivious to the perils they avoided. She greeted other kids they passed by—more like warked at them—marveled at superior costumes, like the homemade tonberry outfit, and asked about the best homes for treats. All the while, Tifa lit their trail with her flashlight, smiling and nodding to the occasional parent.

The passages opened once they reached Sector 5. The scent of mildew didn’t abate, nor were there anymore lights than before, but at least plastic jack-o-lanterns kept the shadows at bay. Marlene jumped up and down with a grin, almost sprinting off to the first home. This time, Tifa allowed her to run ahead; who was she to deny a child’s pure elation?

She followed Marlene from door to door, where she eagerly knocked and buzzed bells in hopes for someone to open and add to her gaping pillowcase. “What an adorable little chocobo!” they always said. Then Marlene beamed and went, “Wark wark!” before shuffling away to display the fan of feathers stuck to her behind.

“See!” Marlene showed Tifa the goodies she amassed in just thirty minutes. “Sector 5 is the best for trick-or-treating!”

Tifa tucked hair behind her ear and peeked in. “Wow, look at that!”

“You can’t get _nearly_ this much in Sector 7!” She leaned in to mock whisper. “It’s because everyone here gets the jumbo-sized candy.”

Tifa snickered. “You don’t say.”

“Yup!” Slinging her sack of goodies over her shoulder, Marlene marched forward. “Come on! We’re not even halfway done!”

Tifa tried to peer into the homes Marlene visited to catch a clock. She sighed upon realizing how much time trickled away. At the rate they were going, there would be a line outside of 7th Heaven. And she still had to mop and wipe down the counter and unload the dishwasher—if it even _cleaned_ the glasses this time around—and install last minute decorations and set out the goody bags and—

“Tifa?”

She fluttered her eyes. Marlene stood in front of her with a disgusted face; she extended a brown bag covered in black bat stamps. Tifa gingerly accepted it and checked its contents, only to grin.

“I can’t believe you like those things,” Marlene grumbled.

“Oh well. More for me.” Tifa snatched the deep-fried stuffed pepper shaped into a bomb and took a bite. The heat seared her tongue, but the right blend of cheeses took off the spicy edge.

Marlene kicked an empty tin can. “I could’ve had caramel apples.”

“A deal’s a deal!” She finished it off and sucked her fingers clean, tucking the bag into her hoodie’s pouch to save the rest for later. “Alright, where to next, kiddo?”

Marlene shuffled to a halt as her eyes drifted elsewhere. Past the flow of costumed kids was a path leading outside the marketplace. Groups of older kids walked up and down the wide passage, but no one else. Marlene stared, clutching her pillowcase to her chest.

“What’s up?” Tifa asked.

“That’s the place,” Marlene said, her voice softer than usual.

“Um, what place?”

“Where the thundaja gummies are.”

Tifa tried not to laugh at the oh-so-serious tone Marlene defaulted to. “That’s the thing you wanted the most, right? So, what are you—”

“Stop!”

She grabbed Tifa’s arm and forced them both to a standstill. Tifa raised an eyebrow and met Marlene’s wide gaze.

“It’s _scary_,” Marlene said.

Tifa blinked. “Really now?”

“Like, _super_ scary!”

“But… you’ve been there before, right? Because you keep talking about these thundaja gummies—

“I’d trade with the other kids who went once I got home.”

Tifa squinted. “Are you telling me you’ve never been to this famous place where your favorite candies are from?”

“But I’ve had them before! I’m not making this up!”

“Okay, so… do you _not_ want to go or—”

“Tifa, you need to walk up to the front door with me! I can’t do it alone!”

“Aww, but Marlene, you’ve been such a big girl this whole time! I’m sure you can do it.”

She frantically shook her head. “Nu-uh! Besides, you’re a _bigger_ girl! You’re not scared of anything!”

_Well, I don__’t know about _that—

“Please, Tifa! I want the thundaja gummies! They’re my favorite!” Her eyes widened and her lower lip jutted out. “Puh-_leaaaaase_?”

But with a face like that? Who the hell was Tifa to say no?

“Fine!” she said, tossing her hands up in defeat. “I’ll go with you to the super spooky—”

“Yes!” Marlene pumped her fist and stormed off. “This way! Come on!”

Tifa followed Marlene to the spooky house. She ignored those who passed them in return from their destination, but it was the young boy—close to Marlene’s age, if she had to guess—who was weeping in his mother’s arms which garnered Tifa’s attention. Said mother soothed her child, murmuring how they didn’t have to go there ever again. Tifa looked to Marlene, who didn’t stray more than a foot from her. Hopefully there would be no tears in the near future.

The bustle of the marketplace died down. Carved pumpkins—real ones, Tifa noted, with actual candles inside—popped up along the path and illuminated the area. The sound of running water eased in as the cramped tunnel opened up. The vast space was unlike anything Tifa witnessed in the slums, but it was the eerie ambiance that left her shivering. Spiderwebs coated the house and skeletons stood guard outside. The faintest glow emitted from each window and Tifa swore shadows shaped like ghosts and bats swept by from within. Tombstones poked out from the surrounding garden flanking the house, each one with a macabre engraving.

“Is this it?” Tifa asked, worried if she spoke above a hushed tone, then a cursed spirit would steal her voice.

Marlene only nodded, holding her pillowcase as if her life depended on it.

The two stopped a couple of feet before the door. Strange sounds rumbled inside: howling wolves, hissing cats, a distant organ, and groaning floorboards. Tifa scanned the area once more, half expecting a monster to lunge out. Though for all the oddities, the air carried a delightful scent. Almost scrumptious.

Marlene nudged her. “Go ring the doorbell,” she said above a whisper.

“You’re the one trick-or-treating!” Tifa reminded her. “_You_ go!”

Marlene shook her head and hid behind Tifa. “It’s too scary.”

“_Fine. _But after this, we’re done.”

No complaints from Marlene in that regard. Then again, Tifa wasn’t exactly _thrilled_ about the idea of approaching this home.

Swallowing hard, she took one step, then another. With a deep inhale, she rang the doorbell. The skeleton surrounding the button cackled in response, eyes glowing red. A dozen more around the door frame lit up and joined its kin. Marlene yelped and latched onto Tifa and vice versa.

Then the door creaked open oh-so-slowly, seemingly moving on its own.

No one stood with candy ready; all Tifa found inside was a dim, dreary interior. Was that a pair of skeletons sitting at the kitchen table? Was that a giant spider on the wall? No, make that _three_ spiders. Tifa’s mouth hung open and eyes widened. Maybe this place _was_ haunted, after all.

“Uh, Marlene?” Tifa cracked out. “Maybe we should head back and—”

A massive, pointed hat poked out from around the corner, then a face illuminated by a stuttering flashlight.

“Boo!”

Tifa shrieked, swearing her own skeleton burst out and ran to Sector 7.

The laughter didn’t help. Upon catching her breath, Tifa noticed none of the skeletons lit up with their eerie cackles. This time the sound originated from the one now standing in the doorway.

“Oh wow! That must be the best reaction I’ve heard all night! Man, you should’ve seen the look on your face! Just priceless! Ah, but not to worry; I’ll give you some extra goodies for the road. Besides, you made the trip out here. Might as well make it worth it, right?”

The inside light flicked on. Tifa winced, though once her eyes adjusted, she stared at the figure before her. Donning a black dress, a blue shawl, and a yellow mage’s hat was a young woman no older than Tifa herself. Loose brown curls tumbled over her shoulders and framed her grinning face. She half expected a shriveled crone wanting to gobble her up and not… well, not the lovely lady regarding her with mischievous wit.

And those eyes. She couldn’t tell what color they were in the light, but even her eyes smiled.

She tilted her head and waved at Tifa. “Hello? Doing alright? Hope I didn’t spook you too bad.”

“I, uh—” Tifa ignored the shiver across her skin. “Uh, no! Not at all!” Nervous laughter spilled from Tifa while she rocked on her heels. “Just, um… were those… _real_ pumpkins you have back there?”

The mysterious lady in question perked up. “But of course! I grow them myself.”

“Seriously? In _Midgar_?”

“I know, right?” She gestured above. “There are some cracks in the plate above and it’s enough sunlight to get a garden going here. It’s not much, but I adore it. Oh! Speaking of which.” She ducked back in briefly to return with a massive tray. “The ones not for decorations are used to make these!” A variety of frosted cookies lined the tray, ranging in multiple creatures. “All pumpkin flavored, except for these ones—” She pointed to the bombs and red chocobos. “—are apple-cinnamon flavored. But _this_ one—” She gestured to the moogles. “—are pumpkin. You know, for a certain, cute moogle.”

Tifa blinked, swearing the other girl wiggled her eyebrows. “Uh… you mean, like a treat for moogles or something?” Was that a thing people did? Hell, the people up above were rich enough to have random exotic pets like that, so maybe it wasn’t too far-fetched.

She giggled. “Maybe. I mean… _you_ definitely got the ears right. Please tell me you have wings on your back.”

A beat later, everything clicked. “_Oh_! You mean _me_!” She smacked her face. “Geez, yeah, that’s me—the moogle. Sorry, it’s been a long night.”

“All the more reason for a yummy treat!” She wiggled the tray in front of Tifa. “Unless you’ve had your fill of treats for the night.”

“Oh, no, I’m not the one going house-to-house; I’m looking after—” She stopped. Where _was_ Marlene?

“It’s okay!” the woman rested along the door frame with a smirk. “I get kids of all ages stopping by for treats. Hell, if you ask _nicely_, I even have some concoctions for the grown-ups.” She tossed in a wink. “You know, little HP and MP potions to keep you going through the night.”

_Damn, why didn__’t _I_ think of that for the party?_

“Well, the thing is,” Tifa said, peeking over her shoulder to find a chocobo-shaped girl hiding behind her, “I’m here on a mission for someone else.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. Something about….” Tifa feigned ignorance, tapping a finger along her jaw in hopes to remember. “Oh, what was it again?”

“Thundaja gummies,” Marlene whispered.

“Blizzaga flurries?”

Marlene audibly sighed.

“Oh, the blizzara crystals?” She ducked in and returned with a different tray. Tifa swore ice cubes circled the surface. “They’re sugar work—a bit crunchy—with a mint flavor! I like them in a cup of hot chocolate.”

Tifa gasped at the little confections. “You _made_ those?!”

“Yup! I make all of my treats!”

She whistled with approval. “No crap you’re the talk of the town.”

A coy expression washed over her. “R-really?”

“At least all the way over to Sector 7—”

“Tifa!” Marlene’s not-so hushed voice was accompanied by an impatient tug on her gym shorts. “Thundaja gummies!”

“Oh, right!” She snapped her fingers. “Wasn’t blizzara—it was curaga yummies.”

Marlene groaned into Tifa’s thighs.

The lovely lady quirked her lips. “Well, I don’t have anything named that, because, you know—” She gestured to herself. “—black mage and all, but I _do_ have some remedy drops!” She traded her tray for a basket of bagged candies tucked into mini, plastic pumpkins. “Crystallized ginger and honey. These ones in the middle have a touch of cayenne, if that’s your sort of—”

“Tifa,” Marlene muttered, lightly pounding her lower back. “Thundaja. _Gummies_.”

She glanced at the impatient girl, then to the lady before her, who raised a knowing eyebrow in reply.

“Those sound really good,” Tifa said, jerking her chin at the remedy drops, “and I’m quite fond of a kick of heat, but now that I’m thinking about it, it was probably thundaja gummies.”

“You mean the sour fruit gummies shaped like lightning bolts?”

“Uh….”

“_Yesyesyesyesyes_!” Marlene hissed from behind.

“Yup!” Tifa flashed a smile. “That would be them!”

After a beat, the woman pouted. “Oh no,” she drew out, her tone dripping with overdramatic theatrics, “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Marlene gasped. Tifa bit the corners of her mouth.

“You see,” she continued, “I save those especially for little children dressed up as monsters! And well—” Her eyes made a slow pass over Tifa, but it was that sly smirk at the end which made her swallow hard. “—you _are_ an adorable monster, but not exactly child-sized, I’m afraid.”

Tifa forced a tremendous sigh out while slumping forward. “Oh well. I tried. I guess that means I’ll have to—”

Marlene jumped out from behind, landing between the two with her pillowcase open and ready. “Wark wark trick-or-treat!”

The black mage lady lengthened to her full height as she gasped. “Oh my _goodness_! What do we have here?! Look at this little chocobo! It must be the smallest one I’ve ever seen!”

Marlene grinned. “Wark wark!”

“Yup! Looks like a chocobo and sounds like a chocobo! And you know what chocobos love to eat?”

She swapped baskets to reveal packs of plastic goodie bags tied off with black and orange ribbons. Bite-sized lightning bolt gummies of various colors stuffed each one. Tifa couldn’t remember the last time she saw Marlene literally bouncing with joy.

“Thundaja gummies!” she exclaimed.

“Exactly! Here you go, sweetheart.” She placed two bags into Marlene’s pillowcase. “And for your moogle friend—” Her eyes flicked to Tifa. Maybe there was magic in that gaze, enough to render Tifa into a puddle of content goo. “—can I interest you in those pumpkin cookies? Or do you want an HP potion? Or… something else?”

_Your name?_ Tifa thought. _Your number? A date? All of the above?_

“I, uh….” She swallowed hard. “If it’s at all possible, maybe—”

Bells chimed from within—a grandfather clock. Mechanical cackles accompanied the chime of the hour. Whatever slick idea Tifa concocted died on her tongue as the realization settled in.

“Wait, what time is it?” she asked.

The lady turned away to check the clock. “Just struck eight!”

Now it was Tifa’s turn to gasp. “Oh no, the party! Come on, Marlene, we need to get to Sector 7.”

“But don’t _you_ want a treat?” she asked.

_Damn it, kid, I want the black mage-sized snack standing in front of us, but I can__’t exactly haul that back. _“No, I’m good—”

“Oh, it’s not a problem!” said black mage with a dismissive hand. “I can put together a goodie bag for you in a—”

“That’s super kind of you,” Tifa said, each word a punch to the face, “but we _really_ need to run. Almost literally. Marlene, say thank you to the pre—” She flinched and sighed. “The nice lady!”

Marlene took it upon herself to try and open her bag of gummies, albeit unsuccessfully. She lifted her head to say, “Thank you, not-so-scary lady!”

“You’re most welcome, little chocobo! You two have a Happy Halloween!”

“Happy Halloween!” Tifa replied, already pivoting to march off while waving goodbye.

Marlene kept her hurried pace and held her tongue until they reemerged into the marketplace. “She wasn’t scary.”

_Nope, she was gorgeous._ “Yeah, guess not.”

“I mean… she was a _little_ scary.”

“Yeah, spooked me at first.”

“Tifa?”

She glanced at Marlene, though refused to slow down. “What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you get a treat from her?”

“Marlene,” she groaned, “we’re already late and I have too many chores to work on before the 7th Heaven party starts.”

“But… you spent _a lot_ of time talking to her before I got my gummies—”

“And _hey_! You got your gummies! That’s awesome! I bet you can’t wait to get home to eat all of them!”

Tifa wiped the sweat from her brow as Marlene changed the topic and proceeded to gush about all the details of their trick-or-treating venture. Oh, to be young and have a one-track mind. Then again, Tifa mentally drifting to the lovely lady greeting them at the door wasn’t one to talk.

_I should have asked for her number,_ Tifa scolded herself every other minute. _Or at least asked for her name. Who knows if I__’ll ever see her again._ She sighed and shook her head. _She probably forgot about me once we left. Who even remembers a single person when dozens, if not hundreds, line up for goodies?_

And by the time they reached Sector 7, a different line captured Tifa’s attention. A massive crowd of costumed adults stretched out for two blocks until she realized where it started—right outside 7th Heaven’s doors.

She didn’t want to check the time. She didn’t want to do the last-minute cleaning and preparations, but that bit was mandatory. Either that or she had to tell everyone to go home. Squeezing by those clogging the front, Tifa fished out her keys.

“We’ll be opening shortly, guys!” she called out with a smile.

A series of cheers and whistles echoed in reply, but by then she slipped inside with Marlene and closed the door. Tifa leaned into it, taking a second to catch her breath. The night was young and from the looks of the gathering outside, it was also going to be _long_.

And yet a part of her wanted to cancel everything, storm back to Sector 5, and at least get that woman’s name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - before and after / couples costumes / what could have been / elysian: beautiful or creative; divinely inspired; peaceful and perfect

“Hey, can you turn on the lights?”

Barret forced out a heavy sigh and lost an inch in his height. “Yeah, I’ll get right on it. Ya know, after I finish wipin’ the tables... and settin’ the decorations....” He glared past his shoulder at Tifa. “_And_ pullin’ out the chairs.”

She couldn’t help but smile in reply, albeit a touch guilty. Barret and the rest of AVALANCHE had arrived through the back door exactly when Tifa returned with Marlene. Upon making eye contact with him, Tifa fired off orders for the final preparations. No ifs, ands, or buts. _He _didn’t make it for trick-or-treating, so the least he could do was anything she asked of him in that half-hour window.

And said window dwindled to five minutes and Tifa had yet to change out of her hoodie and gym shorts.

“Thanks, Barret,” she said, sneaking bites of her last firaga ball while unloading the dishwasher—at least the glasses were clean. “Really appreciate the help, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “Don’t worry ‘bout me or how the trip went or anythin’.”

She shook her head, albeit with a giggle. “We can chat about that whenever. Right now? I need the place set for the party.”

“I dunno why ya still do this.”

“The party?”

“Nah, the decorations and shit.” He placed mason jars overflowing with mums—fake flowers, of course—and topped with various plushies from cats to skeletons. Witches and ghosts dangled from the ceiling and an oversized, yet adorable blow-up spider made its home by the liquor shelf. Decorative cobwebs loomed about the interior, most in the spots they neglected to clean. Once the lights were on, the spectacle would be complete—it would be perfect.

“People _love_ that kind of thing,” Tifa said.

“Ya mean _you_ do?”

She huffed softly. “It’s a nice break from the status quo.”

“Halfa these jars are gonna get knocked over by some drunk idiot.”

She stashed away the glasses, finished off the last spicy morsel, and wiped her hands on her hoodie. Still munching, Tifa jogged to the stairs behind the counter. “Barret, they’d find a reason to smash glass even if I had no decora—”

“And where are _you_ goin’?!”

Pausing at the second step, she leaned back to peek around the corner. “I need to change out of this! I’ll be super quick, I promise.”

“What?! We’re openin’ the doors any minute now!”

“Just hold on.”

“And tell ‘em what? You need to beautify yourself?!”

“Just....” She sighed, bolted up the stairs, and yelled, “I’ll be back! Hang on!”

Barret shouted something in return, all a muffled echo through the floorboards as Tifa reached her small living quarters. She fumbled with the lock, cursing under her breath with every second wasted. Once the door eased open, she burst in and resumed her search for that elusive white dress.

“Come on,” she muttered, flinging more clothes aside and ignoring the disaster she created. “Where the hell is it? I wear it once or twice a year, so it’s got to be—”

Tifa tore a closest open and stared. On the floor was none other than the white dress. Maybe it slipped from its hanger when she initially searched or maybe she had chucked it there last year and forgot. Whatever the case, Tifa tore off her current attire, retrieved the garment, and dressed in seconds.

She kicked her boots across the room in favor of the matching flats. With a swipe of lip balm and mascara applied, she glanced at her reflection by the dresser. Tifa wrinkled her nose and adjusted the headband, tucking hair behind her ears. She could have put more effort into her hair, but time was ticking. _This will have to do,_ she thought while smoothing out her cocktail dress.

It was a shame she couldn’t have worn the dress while trick-or-treating; maybe that pretty lady would have enjoyed it.

_What am I thinking?_ She pinched her nose and sighed. _Need to focus._ Drawing in a breath, Tifa exited her quarters.

The glow of neon lights spilled in from the stairs. She smiled at the purple and orange saturating everything as she descended to the bar. A fog machine spewed a thin layer throughout the area, highlighted by the spiraling lights. Her hours of labor were for this—a moment to relish life without dwelling on the dread of reality. Even if it was for a night, sometimes it was enough. And to Tifa, that was worth it.

“Ya ready?” Barret leaned by the door, arms crossed and face tense.

Tifa headed behind the bar—her usual perch—braced her hands along the counter, and smirked. “Bring them in!”

With a nod, Barret opened the door and called out, “Alright, who’s ready to party?!”

The deafening applause struck Tifa like a fist, though her smile never faltered.

Biggs and Wedge were already outside checking IDs and bestowing guests with entry wrist bands. As for Jessie, Tifa imagined she was at Barret’s home, counting all the candy with Marlene while listening to her stories of their trip to Sector 5. _That feels like forever ago,_ Tifa mused amidst greeting familiar patrons.

When the guests drowned out the music and turned into their own white noise, Tifa recalled her voice, her laughter. It kept her smiling, albeit bittersweetly; it made the rush of orders go by quicker, smoother.

“Yo, what’s good?”

Tifa looked to her side while vigorously mixing a drink in a shaker. At some point in the night—yeesh, how much time _had_ _passed_ since the party began?—Barret traded his vest for a sleeveless hoodie with matching red feathers attached. Something to accompany Marlene’s chocobo costume during their trick-or-treating. No beak, though, but it was enough of a costume for the party. Those were the rules—no costume, no entry.

“Busy mixing drinks,” Tifa said, pouring said drinks into their respective glasses to slide to the couple in front of her, “what do you think?” She smiled as the two raised their glasses in thanks, then brought her focus to Barret. “But all’s good, so I can’t complain. You?”

A small smirk surfaced on his features. “Good. Definitely good.”

She raised an eyebrow and mirrored his expression. “Worthy of celebration?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m thinkin’.”

“Four drinks?”

“You know how we like ‘em.”

Tifa nodded and pivoted to prepare the new order. Now wasn’t the time or place to ask for details, but gauging from Barret’s tone, AVALANCHE’s mission had been beyond successful. _Good_, she kept to herself, _it__’s about time this damned city started changing for the better._

“So how was it?”

She flicked her eyes to Barret briefly. “How was what?”

“You know. With Marlene?”

The question gave her pause. “It went well. I know it wasn’t what she was used to, but I at least got her to Sector 5 to—”

“Sector 5?! The hell are ya doin’ draggin’ her all the way out there for?!”

Tifa furrowed her brow. “She told me you always take her there every year.”

Barret opened his mouth, then froze. He eventually shook his head and chuckled.

“Wait,” Tifa said, the dots connecting in her head, “are you saying—”

“I’m thinkin’ that girl played you for a fool.”

“Ugh, of _course_ she did.” Tifa heaved out a frustrated groan. “Made me late, too. All for a bunch of thundaja gummies.”

Barret spoke, though it never reached Tifa. The reminder jerked her away from 7th Heaven and plunged her in the memory of that house and that woman who answered. If only she could have canceled the party to stay there and chat further. If only she hadn’t forgotten to ask for her name.

_Kiss that opportunity goodbye._

“Hey, you alright?” Barret called out.

“Yeah,” she replied. “All good.” Finishing off the drinks, she placed them on a tray for Barret. “Here you go. On the house.”

Barret grinned. “You make sure you enjoy some of this, too.”

She tried not to laugh. “Yeah, whenever I can catch my breath.”

He lifted the tray as a quiet token of gratitude before the thick crowd swallowed him up. Another customer flagged her at the end of the bar and Tifa resumed her duties.

She couldn’t complain, even if her entire night was spent behind the counter. Everyone who entered wore a costume and a smile. Some danced to the side while most claimed whatever available table space there was to share drinks and chow with friends new and old alike. Every hour marked another competition for those interested, ranging from trivia to beer pong. Anything to keep the spirits up. It was money in the cash register and thus more funds for AVALANCHE. All involved went home happy. Tifa considered it a win-win.

People came and went, a different array of costumed folk in search of good company and an even better drink. Spots at the bar were prime realty, quickly filled by another eager patron. Those who pounced the counter fired order after order to Tifa. She replied with a nod and smile, filing each one mentally as she worked her magic. Frying chips and chicken tenders weren’t enough of a break to clear her mind. Tifa glanced at the clock and frowned; barely two hours in and she wanted to collapse in bed.

_I can do this,_ she assured herself between plates of mozzarella sticks and a pitcher of sangria. _I might not want to ever again, but I__’ll keep going. _She recalled Barret’s suggestion—what _felt_ like two minutes ago—and wanted to laugh. _How am I supposed to enjoy my own party at this rate? And with people flooding in for the costume contest at midnight, I doubt I__’ll get a chance to come up for—_

“Well _there_ you are.”

She almost missed it—just another murmur in the crowd. Halfway through preparing an order, Tifa rolled those words in her head and tried to pinpoint _where_ she had heard the voice before. It hit her upon coming face-to-face with the origin. By then, she blinked and her jaw dared to crash through the floor.

Loose curls spilled from a large, pointy hat and cascaded over her shoulders instead of the blue shawl she no longer wore. Without it, the black dress left little to the imagination. Not that Tifa dared to gawk, but the sight alone rendered her speechless. But it was _her_—the lovely lady from Sector 5. She sat at the bar, folded her arms against the counter, leaned in, and offered Tifa a playful smile.

Honestly, it was a miracle that Tifa didn’t drop the empty glasses in her hands.

“I was starting to think I’d never find you,” she told Tifa.

Surely she imagined that. The music was too loud and dozens of people talked over one another; there was no chance this woman she daydreamed about said the exact words Tifa knew she’d say if they crossed paths again.

But she beat Tifa to the punch and thus all she could muster in response was, “It’s _you_!”

The black mage lady widened her eyes, then jerked her head to cackle. “Of course it’s me! Who else would it be?”

_She has a point._ “Um… I don’t know?” Tifa settled down the glasses and tried not to fumble with the shaker. “I just… what are you _doing_ here?”

Tifa swore the woman snorted. “What are _you_ doing here?” Her lips curled into a grin. “You were in a rush to get back to this big shing-ding at Sector 7—which by the way, was easier to find than it was to get in; had I known it was going to be an hour wait, I might have brought some extra treats to bribe the guys at the door—but I didn’t realize it was _your_ party! I was fully prepared to comb the crowd to find you.”

Each word was a squeeze to Tifa’s heart. She heard all of that correctly, right? That this lovely lady came to the party out of her own freewill? That she apparently brought treats?

That she was specifically _looking_ for Tifa?

The realization sank in. It brought a gasp and flood of heat through Tifa.

“You were,” she squeaked out, “looking for _me_?”

“Of course! I don’t know about you, but I was enjoying our chat and wasn’t prepared for you to dart off.”

“I-I’m sorry about that, but—” Tifa sighed and gestured to… well, everything. “I was serious when I said I had to run to Sector 7.”

The woman scanned the premise, the neon lights reflecting in her wide eyes. “Oh, I get it! Trust me, I spend at least a month preparing all my decorations and treats. It’s real hard work.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“So….”

“So?”

The woman shrugged nonchalantly. “So I left my remaining candies in a basket on my front stoop for whoever is still out trick-or-treating and made my way here.”

“What?!” Tifa almost spilled the drinks she prepared. “Why would you do that?”

“Did you not hear me when I said I was enjoying our chat?” she replied with a giggle. “Besides, I figured it was good to get out of the house and not binge horror movies until morning.”

“I mean,” Tifa drew out, finishing the drinks to slide to a customer, “that sounds like a solid plan to me.”

“Maybe.” The woman inched closer and Tifa evaded her gaze and whatever cleavage was on display. “But that can wait, right? This? This _can__’t_ wait.”

Tifa paused, barely catching the order a guy fired off. If what this lovely lady said was true, then that meant… _that_ meant _she_ wanted to be here. With Tifa. She swallowed and ignored the sweat slicking her palms. Maybe she imagined those words, just as she had been imagining her return to Sector 5 to pick up where they left out.

Turned out she wasn’t alone with those thoughts.

After asking the guy to repeat his order, Tifa lined up seven shot glasses. “You’re going to have to excuse me,” Tifa said, hating the guilt clutching every word she spoke, “but as much as I’d love to sit and chat, I—”

“No need to apologize,” she replied, her tone as sweet as her face.

“Well.” Tifa shook her mixer before continuing. “I _can_ work and talk simultaneously, just—” She poured the contents across all the glasses. “—need to stay on top of things.”

She didn’t reply. Not until Tifa handed off the tray of shots. “Hope you don’t mind me sticking around to watch you stay on top.”

Hopefully, the lighting played to her advantage and masked whatever deep blush consumed her face. “Uh… yeah.” Tifa licked her lips and smiled. “That’s totally fine. Just… yeah, like I said.” Tifa jerked her chin to gesture to the crowded counter. “Busy.”

“Guess I should get a drink if I want to stay?”

Tifa chuckled. “It’s not mandatory, but you _are_ occupying a coveted spot.”

Her eyes light up as she grinned. “Ooo! I didn’t know _this_ exact spot was a prized one!”

“Front and center—that’s a hard one to get.”

“So are you, but I don’t mind waiting.”

Damnit, Tifa was going to burn a hole through the floor at the rate her whole body heated up. She chewed her lip, averted her gaze briefly, then found the courage to speak again. “You know, I’m not going to be free until… _after_ the party.”

She shrugged. Her lips quirked, as well, the slight movement too adorable to ignore. “That’s alright.”

“It’s going to be… three in the morning or so?”

“Then I’ll have to order coffee to keep myself awake.”

Tifa laughed. “I can fix that up for you.”

There was that smile again. “That sounds perfect. For now, I’ll get an actual drink.”

Tifa stood up a little taller. “What can I get you?”

“Um… I’m not a huge drinker, so I’m not sure _what_ to get.” She scrunched her nose while scanning the stocked shelves behind Tifa. “Can you do something fun and fruity? Like those ones you see in the Costa del Sol ads?”

“Like a daiquiri?”

“Sure? I just know they have umbrellas. But whatever it is, maybe less alcohol than usual?”

Tifa smirked and nodded. “You got it.”

After gathering the necessary ingredients, Tifa caught the lovely lady gazing at her.

“You okay with pineapple?” she asked, hoping the curious stare wasn’t judging the juice selection.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” She paused, eyes flicking over Tifa. “So… was _that_ what you had underneath?”

Tifa looked herself over. She nearly forgot the white fabric which clung to her form, better suited for a fancy dinner than working a bar, but the tips made it worth it.

“Oh no, this was hiding in my room. I mean, it _is_ the outfit, but I couldn’t find it before I took Marlene out trick-or-treating, so—” She topped off the mixer with the tropical flavors and braced herself for shaking. “—what _you_ saw was like, the rolled out of bed and slapped together version.”

She giggled. “I rather liked that version.” A beat, then, “but I _also_ like _this_, too.”

Tifa chewed her lower lip, though it didn’t prevent her from smiling. “You think so?”

“Know so.”

_Just make the damn drink,_ Tifa repeated to herself while ignoring the heat flooding her. _Nothing out of the ordinary. Nope. You know__… save for the super cute lady I’m making this for._

“That was really sweet of you.”

Tifa raised a brow amidst her shaking. “What was?”

“Taking your daughter out trick-or-treating despite having a party of your own.”

Nervous laughter sputtered out of Tifa. “She’s uh… not mine, but I was looking out for her—for a friend.” She tried to find Barret within the cluster of densely packed people. “He was supposed to go with her and got caught up in some stuff, so I was plan B.”

“Awww that’s even sweeter!”

“Really?”

“Of course! Looking out for someone who’s not family when you already have your plate full?” She released a dreamy sigh. “That’s so touching.”

Tifa smiled. “She’s a good kid, too. I just wanted her to be happy. Besides….”

She blinked and wiggled closer to meet Tifa’s gaze. “Besides?”

Anxiety clutched the words she longed to utter. It burrowed in her stomach and taunted her with nausea. Tifa swallowed down the sensation, drew in a deep breath, and reclaimed her voice. “If she hadn’t been insistent on going to Sector 5, I wouldn’t have met _you_.”

Holding her breath, Tifa brought her full attention to the lady in question. She waited for laughter or teasing or anything meant to deflate whatever hope Tifa conjured for herself—for _them_. Nothing of the sort roused forth; a sweet smile lined the face washed in neon lights.

“And I’d be eating my leftover treats,” she purred, “and binging horror movies. Alone.”

“You,” Tifa said, pouring the daiquiri and topping it off with an orange umbrella, “are definitely not alone tonight.”

“Neither are you.”

Tifa sank into that notion; despite the crowd, she didn’t realize how alone she felt until _she_ waltzed in.

“Ooo!” She grinned at the finished result. “That looks so pretty!” She fished out a wallet from literally her bra. “What do I owe you?”

Tifa parted her lips, then thought better. With the drink in her clutches, she smirked and tilted her head. “It’s on the house, but under one condition.”

She blinked. “Oh?”

“Your name.”

“_My_ name?”

“Mmm. I never got it.”

“Oh my goodness!” She chuckled and tucked her wallet away. “Where are my manners? That’s a simple enough request.” Sitting up tall and pretty, she cleared her throat. “I’m Aeris.”

“Aeris,” Tifa echoed softly, loving how it rolled off her tongue. She extended the drink. “I’m Tifa.”

“Tifa,” she repeated, too. “I like that.” Aeris reached for her drink, fingertips brushing over Tifa’s in the exchange. “It’s nice to meet you.” She paused, then giggled. “_Again_.”

And she giggled along with Aeris. “It definitely is.”

The reflecting lights turned Aeris’ eyes into a galaxy. She wanted to lose herself in that gorgeous stare until morning.

“Oi!” Someone snapped their fingers while hanging over the bar on the opposite end. “What’s a guy need to do get a drink around here?!”

Tifa jerked free from her reverie. “Sorry about that! I’ll be there in a second.” She looked at Aeris. “Hey, I—”

“Not to worry.” She traced the rim of her glass and smiled. “You take care of this party. I’ll be here whenever you have a breather.”

“Thanks,” Tifa said, not wanting to leave her side, though her feet moved on their own.

Said breathers proved to be few and far between. Tifa threw herself into her work, cycling through order after order. Between running the dishwasher and checking the fryer, she looked to Aeris, who remained front and center at the bar. She sipped her daiquiri and chatted with the patrons flanking her, a new set every five minutes. But always Aeris—that constant in the ever-changing storm of people brought a smile to Tifa’s face.

As did their brief talks throughout the night. Tifa mixed concoctions and Aeris watched with utmost intrigue.

“Enjoying the view?” Tifa eventually said, albeit with a rapid thump in her chest. It was cheesier out loud than it was in her head. Maybe it was better to ignore it for a tenth time.

Aeris tilted her chin and leveled her gaze with Tifa. She toyed with her straw, the daiquiri halfway consumed. “I’m enjoying _a lot_ of things tonight.”

She longed to ask for more. What _things_ piqued Aeris’ attention? Was tonight everything she wanted it to be? Was it possible for Tifa to make it more special? Those thoughts screamed in her mind and stayed there as she smiled to Aeris—and she reciprocated the notion with a wink—and rushed to the next customer.

Time eluded Tifa; only the ebb and flow of customers and the state of Aeris’ melting ice cubes promised her the night crept on. Applause rumbled through the walls once a victor was announced in the winner-takes-all game of apple bobbing. The neon glow dimmed and makeshift spotlights illuminated the costume contest participants. Once the first-place winner was crowned—an elaborate marlboro guise with moving tentacles—the crowd gradually dispersed. Patches of the wooden floor came into view. Empty drinks littered abandoned tables. Those who lingered were either lost in deep conversation or too drunk to notice.

Or a certain black mage sitting at the bar.

Aeris talked with a couple nursing their final drink when Barret’s voice thundered through the bar. “Alright, everybody! Closin’ in ten minutes! Now I ain’t tellin’ ya to stop partyin’, but ya can’t keep doin’ it here!”

“Geez,” Tifa murmured, “is it already over?”

Aeris pouted. “Guess that’s my cue to head out?”

“W-what?! No, that’s not—” She drew in a breath and recomposed her thoughts. “We need to clean up. If you wanted to stick around, I have a flat upstairs that—” Tifa paused, blinked, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “That… _that_ came out wrong.”

“Ooooh, what’s this, now?” Aeris wiggled her eyebrows. “Are you suggesting I can lounge in your bed until you’re ready to come up?”

“No, I—” _Wait, that__’s an option?_ Tifa shook her head, though it did little to cool the heat on her cheeks. “I was trying to suggest if you… want to wait for me, you could do so without being in the way. Not that you’re in the way, but—”

“You are too much fun to tease, you know that?”

_And you are going to turn me into the complexion of a red chocobo._

“Hey, not to worry,” Aeris continued. “I can hang around outside until you’re good. That is… if you still want to—”

“Of course I do!”

Her abrupt exclamation brought a fresh wave of blush. Several costumed individuals stared in her direction. The couple conversing with Aeris chuckled before leaving a tip and heading out. Aeris lifted a delicate eyebrow. Tifa restrained the need to smack her own face.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Aeris said, almost purring as she gradually rose, “I’ll be waiting.”

“Outside?”

She plucked out the fancy umbrella from her drink and smiled. “So long as your front door boys don’t enforce loitering.”

Before Tifa could reply, Aeris pivoted and ambled towards the entrance. The sway of her hips mesmerized Tifa, her blue shawl fastened there swishing with the motions. She stared at the empty space once Aeris exited. She stared for what felt like forever until fingers snapped in her ears.

“Yo, calling Tifa! Still in there, girl?”

She fluttered her eyes and looked to Barret, still decked in his chocobo costume. “What’s up?”

“Told ya I was gonna swing to my place quickly to check on Marlene and then come back to help with cleanin’ and stuff.”

“Oh, right.” She nodded and scanned 7th Heaven—nothing but the remnants of what she hoped was a night of revelry. “I can work on picking up the empties and trash if you—”

The soft laughter made her furrow her brow; that grin Barret wore said more than his words.

“You’ve worked your ass off tonight.”

“Uh… thank you?”

He jerked his chin to the door. “Go.”

“But that—”

“Shit, do I need to write it on the walls for ya? Cutie comes waltzin’ in with half of the bar checkin’ her out and she spends the whole night right here—” He patted the counter, where Aeris sat at minutes ago. “—and looked only to you.”

Tifa blinked and relived their night together a hundred times in a second. “She was talking with others who—”

Barret pressed his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her forward and out from behind the bar. “And she’s been waitin’ this whole night to talk with _you_, so how ‘bout you leave the cleanin’ to me and the boys and _you_ actually enjoy your damn party for once?”

She tried not to trip over her words, let alone her feet. “Barret, the party is _over_.”

“For everyone else, yeah, but not for you.”

A final push and Tifa stumbled forward. She looked over her shoulder; Barret smiled before he ducked out through the back door.

The thrum of neon lights and soft melodies crackling through the outdated speakers was all that filled the space. Tifa stood there, chewing her lip and fussing with the hem of her dress. Barret had a point; he always did. And if Aeris was true to her word, then all Tifa needed to do was step outside and her night, in a sense, would begin. She wanted to laugh at herself; those thoughts were reserved for a lovesick teenager than a grown woman throwing a party at her bar. But it was the thought and sight of Aeris which enticed her sore muscles to keep working.

And it would be worth it.

Tifa didn’t bother looking for a mirror; she would have stood in front of it until noon and still find faults in her appearance. Biggs and Wedge filtered in through the front door, chattering with themselves and greeting Tifa. Whatever they said was a muffled mess to her screaming thoughts. They dove into cleaning and Tifa approached the door, her stride short and slow, allowing her to smooth shaking hands over her dress and readjust her moogle headband and tuck stubborn hair behind her ears.

Pausing before the door, she held her breath. Blood pounded in her ears. Fingers flexed and curled. Tifa cracked her neck, exhaled, and nudged it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter to top off Aerti Week!

Fresh air hit her—fresh for the slums, anyways, which meant less mold and rot festering each breath. Distant, drunken laughter melded with the perpetual mechanical whirr from the plate above. Few lights glowed from within the surrounding buildings; even the neon signs plastered everywhere yielded to the witching hours. 7th Heaven’s sign flickered with a vibrant crimson, reminding Tifa she hadn’t turned it off. But the boys were inside cleaning and bound to flip the switch eventually. That wasn’t Tifa’s primary concern, however. She stood on the front porch, wearing her moogle outfit, and looked to the only one who mattered at three in the morning.

Aeris leaned into the porch railing, bathed in red light. She toyed with her shawl’s hem looped around her waist while gazing at nothing. Tifa wished she could have a picture of her like that—beautiful and peaceful.

Then Aeris perked up, catching Tifa from her peripherals. “Hey you.” She pushed off and stood at her full height, inching towards Tifa. “Was getting a bit worried you weren’t going to show up.”

Her words teased Tifa, but the genuine concern tugging Aeris’ brows said otherwise. “Now why would I do that?”

Aeris shrugged. “Busy event for a busy girl. I don’t blame you for crawling to bed and calling it a night.”

“Well,” Tifa drew out, “a certain someone is convincing.”

There was that playful smile. “Really? More convincing than a comfy bed?”

“Oh yeah.” She paused. “Though to be honest, I at least want to sit down. My feet are killing me.”

“I think I’ll allow that.”

They giggled and sat on the front steps. Aeris’ shoulder brushed Tifa’s. She swallowed hard, ignoring the somersaults her heart performed from the sheer proximity.

“You throw a great party,” Aeris said.

Tifa grinned, eyes glued to her cheap flats. “Thank you. Hope you had fun.”

“I hope _you_ had fun. I didn’t see you stray two inches from the counter.”

“Comes with the territory. I don’t mind.”

“You should’ve dressed up as a white mage.”

Tifa wrinkled her nose. “I think I’d die from the heat if I had to wear that many layers.”

“That’s why I did this.” She noticed Aeris gesturing to her getup. “Though honestly, this is a recycled dress and shawl I had lying around. Bought the hat to fit the role, but it was from a hand-me-down place. Nothing special.”

Lifting her head, Tifa found Aeris staring at her lap, hands fidgeting and lips falling flat. “I think it’s more than special.”

Aeris breathed out a laugh. “Not enough to win that costume contest. Yeesh, I wish I was half as talented as that person with the marlboro costume.”

“But you _are_.” Tifa ducked forward to catch her eyes. “Need I remind you your Halloween decorations are beyond anything I’ve ever seen in Midgar? And your candies? Marlene was literally in tears when I told her we couldn’t go, which was enough for me to change my mind.”

“Really?”

“Of course! That kiddo played me, too! I thought she had been to your house a thousand times from her praise about thundaja gummies. Turned out she just traded with the kids who had gone. Tonight was her first night and honestly? You made her Halloween.”

Aeris’ lips slowly curled up. “That’s really sweet. Reminds me why I do it in the first place.”

“And if not for her, then… well, I guess we wouldn’t be sitting here.”

Aeris perched her cheek on a loose fist and looked to Tifa. “I should’ve brought all my leftover treats for her in thanks. And speaking of which!” She plucked a plastic wrapper from within her bra—_Geez, how much can you fit in there?_ Tifa wondered—and offered it in an open palm. Several moogle cookies sat within, albeit a touch smooshed. “A little something for you, seeing you didn’t take a cookie earlier. They’re uh… kind of a mess, because I had nowhere else to stash them, but I promise they taste yummy.”

Tifa gingerly accepted and cracked a smirk. “They got some charm to them. I like this guy.” She pointed to the cookie with a drooping eye and smudged smile. “He kind of looks how I feel right now.”

Laughter rolled through them. Even when the silence returned, their smiles persisted.

“I guess we’re special in our own ways,” Aeris mentioned. “You with your drink and hosting skills and me with my homemade goodies and decorations.” She bumped into Tifa’s shoulder with her own. “We should collaborate next year, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” She munched on her second pumpkin cookie, evaded Aeris’ curious eyes, and tried to find the right words. “Though I don’t want to wait until next year to see you again.”

“Who said we had to wait?”

“My brain telling me this is a dream.”

A soft sigh escaped Aeris as she removed her massive hat to place beside her. “If this _is_ a dream, I never want to wake up.”

Loose curls tickled Tifa’s skin, but it was the heat and weight on her shoulder which brought a hitch in her throat. Aeris nestled into her, a content smile lining her lips. If Aeris spoke any further, it was lost to the blood pumping in Tifa’s ears. She stilled herself, fearing if she breathed too much, Aeris would vanish. But she sank deeper into Tifa, almost purring like a kitten.

Licking her lips, Tifa dared to snake an arm around Aeris’ form, to keep her close, to remind her Tifa also cherished the moment. And when Aeris’ fingers tested the spaces between Tifa’s, a breath of relief overcame her. She squeezed back and nuzzled her cheek into the top of Aeris’ head.

The quiet lull enveloped Tifa like a blanket. She witnessed the nuances in the slums not found during the waking hours: the soft echo of intermittent traffic from above the plate, the sparse lights flickering inside homes before returning to darkness, and the artificial breeze thanks to the train operating from afar—details she never would have fathomed. Now she basked in the ambiance, thanks to Aeris.

Thoughts flowed through her, fleeting yet prominent. Each one begged to be spoken, to inquire about the woman nestled against her. Tifa opted to smile; what could words express now that wasn’t already evident? It was like Aeris said—they didn’t have to wait to cross paths again. There was always tomorrow and the day after and every day which followed until they either grew tired of the other’s presence or they returned to the Lifestream.

For now, there was herself, Aeris, and the remainder for the night. No one could deprive her of that.

“You’re shivering,” Aeris murmured at one point.

Tifa blinked, unaware of the goosebumps racing along her body. “Am I?”

Aeris sat upright, much to Tifa’s dismay. “Here.” She unraveled her shawl and swept it over both of their shoulders before resuming her nuzzling. “Better.”

Tifa tugged her end of the shawl close. A floral scent imbued the knit cotton; it smelled like _her_. Smiling, Tifa snuggled closer to Aeris. “Thank you.”

“I hate how stuffy the buildings can get,” Aeris said after a moment, “no matter what time of year it is, but the second you step outside, you’re freezing your butt off.”

“No freezing butts on my watch,” Tifa giggled out.

Aeris wiggled against her. “What, are you opposed to warming up my butt if it _does_ freeze?”

“N-no, I just… would rather make an attempt to prevent frostbite. Although, now that you put it like that….”

“And here I was worried you didn’t like my butt.”

“I am _quite _a fan of your butt.”

Tifa froze, eyes wide. _Did I just say that?_

Aeris cackled. “Oh, so the truth comes out!”

“That’s not what I—”

“Pfff, I don’t mind! If anything, I’m glad my little model walk out of the bar grabbed your attention.”

Tifa gasped. “So you did it on purpose!”

Aeris bellowed with amusement. Tifa latched onto Aeris to keep her from rolling off the steps. They swayed together, tears emerging from the overwhelming silliness.

“You are _so_ easy to tease!” Aeris snorted. “I love it!”

“I just,” Tifa fumbled out, “didn’t want you to think I was on par with some sleazy prick.”

Aeris poked her clavicle for emphasis. “_I_ came to _your_ party out of my own freewill in hopes to woo you with my feminine wiles or whatever the hell makes cute girls notice you.”

The chill lingering in the air seemingly vanished as the heat smoldered within Tifa. “You… you think I’m _cute_?”

“Mmm… you’re more than cute.”

Something else soaked Aeris’ tongue, beyond her usual mischievousness. It rolled past her lips with a coo, almost hungry and impatient. And when Tifa tilted her head to meet Aeris’ gaze, she hitched her breath as the tips of their noses brushed.

“You,” Aeris said, quiet enough for Tifa’s ears alone, despite no one present in a hundred-foot radius, “are gorgeous.”

“_Gorgeous_?”

“Have you not looked at yourself in a mirror?”

“I look like a moogle.”

Aeris stifled a snort. “A _very_ attractive moogle.”

“And… well, I didn’t exactly put a ton of effort into my appearances for the night and—”

“You’re just being yourself.” Aeris skimmed fingertips up and down Tifa’s arm, tracing the contours of her lean muscles. “You could’ve spent hours dolling yourself up, but you rushed back after taking your _friend__’s_ daughter out trick-or-treating and made sure a party that you barely enjoyed was all set and _then_ you slapped this together like it’s no big deal, because you don’t need to do anything to make yourself beautiful. You already are.”

Every word swelled within Tifa until her chest tightened. Part of her wanted to laugh. The next part longed to bury her blushing face somewhere to hide from the world. But another part—a sliver within her core—elicited a smirk. Exhaling deeply, Tifa focused on the eyes locked with her. They were green. She could finally tell. The limited lighting did them little favors, but there was no denying the brilliant emerald hue regarding her with wonder.

“You got one fact wrong,” Tifa murmured.

Aeris blinked, long lashes ghosting Tifa’s cheeks. “Did I?”

“Mmm. I _did_ enjoy my party.”

“Oh, are you the type who considers hard work to be pleasurable?”

“No,” Tifa drew out and scooted closer. “I had a lovely view the whole night. Even now.”

She heard Aeris’ breath catch, a soft sound Tifa yearned to bottle and cherish forever. It paired with the slight parting of her lips and the hint of blush rising in her face and the ever-so-slightly widening of her eyes—it was as if those green eyes smiled.

Aeris shifted. One hand settled on Tifa’s lap, slowly sinking in. Half her hand smoothed over the bottom of the white dress while two fingers teased Tifa’s bare thigh. Tifa tugged her closer, not wishing to release Aeris soon. Their noses slid past one another. Aeris’ lovely eyes fell shut. Light, yet shallow breaths beat along Tifa’s lips. She licked her own, then parted them—a quiet plea to be smothered by the woman she couldn’t stop thinking about.

But she didn’t need to dream anymore. This was real. And Aeris melted into Tifa: her hands, her hips, her torso, her—

“Hey, Tifa!”

The door shot open in unison with the yell, an explosion of sound shattering the solitude. Tifa hissed in air. Both Aeris and herself jerked away, yet their hands lingered. Trying to ignore the borderline heart attack, Tifa whipped around and glared at whoever had the bright idea at ruining an almost-kiss with Aeris.

Biggs scanned the streets before he bothered to glance two feet in front of him. “Oh hey! There you—” He flinched upon meeting Tifa’s eye, then visibly paled upon spotting Aeris. “I, uh… I hope I’m not—”

“Yo, Biggs! You find her yet?!”

Before anyone could say a thing, Wedge poked out from behind Biggs to scout the premise. As for Biggs, he evaded Tifa’s piercing stare.

“I swore Barret said she didn’t go—” Wedge settled his sights on her and beamed. “Oh hey! There you are! We were—”

“Just about to go back inside!” Biggs blurted out.

Wedge tilted his head. “But… Barret said to—”

Biggs elbowed Wedge. Aeris snickered.

“Yeah, well,” Biggs prattled on, trying to shuffle inside while shoving Wedge, “Barret can chill out for like, I don’t know, ten minutes.”

“But she’s—”

“Nope, Tifa’s not out here!” Biggs shouted into the bar. Before slamming the door, he looked to Tifa and mouthed, “I’m so sorry.”

Silence returned to the slums, save for the muffled chatter within 7th Heaven. Tifa blinked and released the breath she held.

“I’m sorry about that,” Tifa grumbled. “Barret—uh, Marlene’s dad—said he’d help with cleaning up the place so I could spend time with you. We also enlisted Biggs and Wedge to help. If I had to guess, they were coming to tell me they’re finished.”

Aeris whimpered. “So the party’s _really_ over, then?”

Tifa turned into Aeris. Neither loosened their hold on each other. “Not if you don’t _want_ it to be.”

“Can’t stay on the front steps of your bar forever, though.”

“Eh, we can try.”

“I’d need to go home eventually. You know, shower up and stuff. I’m all sweaty and gross.”

“You’re stunning.”

Aeris cackled. “I’m glad I still got my charm going for me.”

“Well, if you insist… I can always walk you home.”

“Oh _really_?”

Tifa didn’t bother to hide her grin as Aeris draped a leg over her lap, the dress hiking up to reveal striped stockings. Tifa imagined gliding a hand up that leg to see what else she hid beneath her dress.

“Mmhmm,” Tifa almost moaned out. “It’s dangerous at this hour.”

“I got here on my own alright, didn’t I?” she teased.

“Don’t want to take any chances.”

“But what about _you_? Are you walking back to Sector 7 all by yourself after that?”

“Little do you know, I’m the bartender _and_ the bouncer here.”

Aeris cooed and stroked Tifa’s arms. “I would love to see you in action.”

“Beat the crap out of some annoying idiot?”

Laughter spilled out of Aeris, sultrier than before. “You know what I mean.” She wrapped her arms around Tifa’s neck. Their foreheads met. “Besides, you’ve been on your feet all day. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Not tired enough to pass up time with you.”

There was that smile in her eyes again. It shot through Tifa and burned a new sensation in her core. “Then maybe,” Aeris purred, “I need to work on tiring you out.”

Tifa licked her lips and reached out to tuck sweeping locks behind Aeris’ ear. “I’d love to see you try.”

They smiled and leaned into one another. Tifa savored the warmth they shared. A rapid pulse pumped against her, one which didn’t belong to Tifa; the idea of Aeris being nervous or anxious or anything outside of confident was difficult to imagine, yet there she was, just as giddy as Tifa.

Then again, _that_ notion made the situation easier to swallow down. Just as she wanted to consume every last drop of the lips begging for her to—

“Tifa?”

The door cracked open. The rushed voice didn’t belong to the boys, though that didn’t restrain her from glaring in the door’s direction. Jessie stood there, free from her AVALANCHE armor. She loosened her ponytail at some point in the night and looked more prepared to curl up on the couch for TV shows than a rebellion.

“Hey,” she said, “we were all planning on heading to the Wall Market diner for some breakfast. Did you want to tag along?”

_Why the hell would I want to do that when I am perfectly comfortable with where I am?! _was what Tifa longed to scream, but she bit her tongue.

“Like… _now_?” Tifa asked.

“Not _now_-now,” Jessie said. “Probably in five to ten minutes? Give or take? The boys are having some heated debate about nougat chocolates, so it’s going to take a bit for all I know.”

“Clearly nougat is superior,” Aeris chipped in.

Jessie chuckled. “I’m sure Biggs would appreciate someone on his side.” Her attention returned to Tifa. “So. Diner? Yes? No?”

Tifa had an answer, though when her stomach grumbled for everyone to hear, she groaned. “Yeah, sure. Count me in.”

“Perfect!”

With a wave, Jessie retreated inside. Tifa hung her head and Aeris smiled.

“Your friends seem like fun,” she told Tifa.

“Yeah, they’re _real swell_ at the moment.”

“You didn’t sound too excited about breakfast, though.”

“No shit. Not exactly on my mind.”

“Your rumbly tummy says otherwise. I should’ve brought extra cookies.”

“Oh, hush.”

Tifa swatted Aeris half-heartedly while she burst into giggles. It didn’t help that she straddled Tifa’s lap between Jessie’s interruption and now. Not just a single leg anymore—all of Aeris.

“You know,” Aeris said, “the diner is halfway between here and my place.”

“Is it?”

She booped Tifa’s nose with her own. “Yup. Wouldn’t be a bad idea to get some chow so we have the energy to make it back, hmm?” When Tifa simply blinked in reply, Aeris laughed. “This is the part where you invite me out on a date to said diner.”

“Uh, did you miss the part where there’s going to be company?”

“Pfff, like they would mind.”

“I mean… no, you have a point there.”

“So what’s the hold-up?”

“I just would rather… you know, keep this thing going.”

“What thing?”

Despite her obliviousness, she wiggled into Tifa’s hips. As for Tifa, she almost forgot how to breathe, let alone speak.

“This… uh… _us_. Just us. Alone. Like right now.”

“You sound distracted, Tifa,” she teased.

“Maybe a certain black mage has cast a spell on me.”

Aeris grinned. “How devious! You know what they say about confusion spells?”

“What’s that?”

Every inch of Aeris sank into Tifa, save for her taunting lips. “A single physical touch can snap you out of it.”

Again they embraced. Again they closed their eyes and eased into each other. Tifa could almost taste the residual alcohol from her sweet drink hours ago on her breath. She could—

The door exploded open, as if someone punched it out of the way. It swung on its hinges, slammed into outer foundations, and revealed Barret.

“Who the hell out here is sayin’ nougat chocolates are better?!” he demanded, flailing his arms in defiance. “That shit ain’t right! Why ruin a perfectly good chocolate with—”

Barret froze. Tifa fashioned him a stare she reserved for the likes of Shinra.

“Oh,” was all he said at first. “Tifa, I—”

“What the actual fuck, Barret?!” she roared. “Are you guys just taking turns trying to ruin this for me?!”

“Uh, n-no, it ain’t like that, girl.” He opened his good hand in defeat. “Jessie was just teasin’ with Biggs ‘bout how _somebody_ out here agreed with him that—”

“Geez, and _you_ were telling me to come out here to begin with! So what is it?! Did you forget I was still here or did you feel like storming out and yelling at someone because you’re grumpy due to lack of sleep or whatever?!”

Barret shuffled to the door, perhaps with the intention to grab the handle, duck inside, and close it for good. “Yeah, it’s been a long night and I might’ve forgotten that bit, but uh….”

“But _what_, Barret?!”

“Nah, forget it, I’m just gonna get this here—” He finally found the handle and began his journey to the doorway. “—and head inside and act like none of this—”

“Don’t give me that crap! What were you going to say?!”

Barret paused in the doorway, sighed, and stared at the ground. “I mean… you’re bein’ pretty grumpy, too, girl. Maybe if we get some pancakes and bacon in ya, then we—”

Tifa tore off her moogle headband and chucked it at him. Barret flinched as if she unloaded an assault rifle and not the meager hair accessory bouncing off his chest. Apologies and excuses stuttered out of him as he slammed the door shut. He continued to do so, each sentence a garbled mess through the door.

But he was right and Tifa hated it when he, of all people, was right. An exasperated sigh escaped her. Tifa slumped into the steps, head drooping back.

“I swear,” Tifa muttered, “if that door opens _one more time_, I can’t be held responsible for what I’m going to—”

Soft hands latched onto her shoulders, contrasted with the swift, violent jerk forwards. Tifa gasped upon being forced upright, though when those hands cupped her face and green eyes flashed before her, she didn’t question it. Not the legs straddling her lap, not the wisps of curly hair tickling her neck, and certainly not the lips crushing against her own.

A tiny squeak vibrated between them. Tifa’s heart dared to burst and squeal. Chills raced up and down her body with no end. She was on fire, yet frozen. And when eager lips moved into her, Tifa closed her eyes with a moan and reciprocated.

She clung to Aeris, a hand cemented to the small of her back and the other threading long hair. She memorized the subtleties in each kiss, each coo, each motion, all begging to drown in the affection. And Tifa submerged herself with Aeris, parting her lips to taste further. Her lungs begged for air and she ignored the plea; she yearned for this and nothing would pry her away.

And with Aeris rocking her hips into her and caressing her scalp and swirling her tongue over Tifa’s? Why bother stopping _that_?

The kiss broke eventually, whether by exhaustion or suffocation or a force beyond their comprehension. Tifa panted, her lips rubbed raw.

Aeris licked her lips and gulped down air. “There. Much better.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Tifa inhaled and smiled. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking about that since I left Sector 5.”

“And I’d be lying,” Aeris added, “if I said I wasn’t thinking about that and more while heading to this renown party of yours.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Aeris hummed and rested her forehead against Tifa’s. “So am I.”

“And now….”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure where to go from here.”

“To the diner? Then my place?”

Tifa chuckled. “I meant… whatever is happening here. With _us_.”

Aeris shrugged, though her smile widened. “Does it matter? I think you’re attractive. You think I’m attractive. We both like talking with each other. Also like kissing each other.”

“Yeah, I’m a big fan of that last part.”

“Then what’s there to worry about?” Aeris asked while giggling and nuzzling her nose into Tifa’s. “Isn’t that enough?”

Mental images bombarded Tifa, events from the days leading up to the present. TV news stations spoke of Shinra’s ruthless developments. Civilians meandered from location to location, motivated by meager paychecks and the promise to live to see another day. There were the small leads AVALANCHE used to conduct their next plan and the last-minute preparations for both the mission and the party. It piled onto Tifa until her shoulders tensed like a rock. Then it dissipated. Not at once, but over the course of the night since she and Marlene left for trick-or-treating.

For all the atrocities unfolding in the city—the _world_—Tifa forgot it, even if for a night. And maybe for days to come, so long as Aeris was willing.

“Yeah,” Tifa breathed out. “It’s enough.”

From her expression—deeply admiring Tifa—it was enough for Aeris, too.

Then the door creaked open. Tifa sighed. Aeris covered her lips to hide a grin.

“Uh, Tifa?”

She tilted her head. At least it was Jessie. “What’s up?”

“We’re ready to go whenever you are.”

Tifa glanced at Aeris, who already slipped out of her lap to sit beside her. “Um, would it be okay if I wanted to bring someone?”

Jessie followed Tifa’s line of sight. “I don’t see why not. The more, the merrier.”

Aeris clapped her hands. “I’d love to tag along if you’ll have me!”

“Of course,” Jessie said with a nod. “Plus, you know, it’s nice to not be outnumbered by the guys, though they _are_ great when I can’t eat my share of pancakes. I swear those things are huge.”

“Not to worry.” Aeris winked. “I’ll give them a run for their money.”

Once Jessie ducked inside, Tifa stood and smoothed a hand over her dress. “You sure this is okay?”

Aeris blinked after reclaiming her black mage hat. “What? The diner?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course it is! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like… a prime location for first dates.”

“Pfff, I’m not high maintenance. Bring me a place that has food and I’ll be happy.”

“Still, I wish I could’ve put more effort into it than at the last minute be like, ‘Hey, want to hang out with my buddies after a late-night party for some diner chow?’”

“Then maybe—” She sauntered up to Tifa, hands clasped behind her while she swayed. “—for our second date, you can take me somewhere else.”

“Our _second _date?”

“Yup!”

“That’s….” Tifa averted her gaze briefly, overcome with blush. “That’s rather ambitious.”

“What can I say?” She leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Tifa’s cheek. “You’re quite amazing and I want to get to know you more.”

Tifa smirked and rubbed her neck. “Does that include trying to tire me out?”

“Oh, _especially_ that.”

The door opened again and the AVALANCHE gang filed out. This time, Tifa didn’t skewer anyone with a glare.

“Alright,” she said while locking up. “We ready to go?”

“What, ya not gonna introduce us?” Barret gestured to Aeris with his chin. “Unless she wants to go by Cute-Girl-Who-Tifa-Won’t-Stop-Ogling-The-Whole—”

Tifa promptly stomped on Barret’s foot and ignored his yelps. “_Anyhow_, everyone? This is Aeris. Aeris? This is Barret, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge.”

With introductions taken care of, they headed for the streets and towards Sector 6 for the Wall Market. Whoever was up at such an hour was either too drunk to notice or too jaded to care. But then there were the six of them, discussing the highlights of the party between yawns.

Aeris slowed her pace to walk with Tifa in the rear. “See?” she said, her voice meant only for Tifa. “This isn’t so bad.”

“Guess not.” Tifa sighed with a soft smile. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For having those gummies for Marlene. For showing up to the party. For staying the whole time. For waiting for me.” Tifa interlocked her hand with Aeris’ and squeezed. “For being _you_.”

Whatever confidence that exuded from Aeris melted into a coy expression. She looked away and blushed no different than Tifa had the entire night thanks to her relentless teasing. Her green eyes returned to Tifa and a new warmth glowed in them, something that surpassed their wanton desires.

Something Tifa wanted to wrap herself up in and never leave.

“Thank you,” Aeris murmured, propping her head against Tifa’s shoulder while they walked. “For everything and more.”

“Well, don’t thank me just yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m about to eat enough pancakes and bacon to feed that damn party and it’s not going to be a pretty sight and I’m not even sorry.”

Aeris howled with laughter, earning the attention of the others up ahead. “Oh please, you’ll have to try harder if you want to scare me off!”

Tifa grinned and kissed her temple. “The thought never crossed my mind.”


End file.
